


Three words

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three words are all it takes to turn your world upside down"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three words

Three words are all it takes to turn your world upside down.

" _Lisbon is gone."_

You freeze and find yourself silently praying that she's still alive.

" _I'm here."_

You cry as your hear her voice inside the devil's lair. You're going to save her. You simply have to.

" _He's dead."_

You watch Cho kneeling beside Red John's dead body. Lisbon is safe. Nothing else matters.

" _I love you."_

You regret the words almost immediately. It slipped out. The fear of losing her has been too much.

" _Love you too."_

You never believed you were ever going to hold her that way.


End file.
